Honest Game Trailers - The Crew
The Crew is the 207th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the online-only racing game The Crew. ''It was published on July 3, 2018. ''The Crew ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 400k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - The Crew on YouTube "Discover a racing game that isn't afraid to give people what they want.... loot drops?" '~ Honest Game Trailers - The Crew Script In an era when the arcade racing classics of the past have fallen by the wayside and every game about driving wants you to know what a carburetor is, discover a racing game that isn't afraid to give people what they way... uh.... Loot drops? The Crew Travel across a gorgeous, super deformed version of America where all the famous stuff has been squashed together for your driving pleasure -- and everything else is a weird auto-generated slurry that you'll drive around in endlessly from landmark to landmark, desperately looking for a distraction from your loneliness in the most depressing version of digital tourism since The Oregon Trail. Experience the blessing and the curse that is the open world racing game, as you trade off a giant map filled with plenty of variety and places to burn rubber with lots of driving to get to the driving races where you spend half of your time staring at the minimap so that you'll know where to turn. And plenty of time and open road to contemplate the fact that no one else wants to play The Crew ''with you! Get whiplash from ''The Crew's ''incongruous storyline as you join the protagonist, John Q. Whiteguy, recruited by the FBI to be a racing cop to infiltrate and expose an international car gang who killed your brother -- by beating them in races or something... In a plot that's way too intense to pay off in this game where all you do is drive cars. Then, discover the sequel's narrative where you do everything for followers in social media! Wow, I did not think they could make that darker! Level up with ''The Crew's ''RPG style loot system, complete with color-coded drops that trick your lizard brain into thinking fun is happening because the numbers keep going up, but have the downside in a racing game of making the cars feel like ass to drive until you've played 40 hours and picked up nough legendary spark pluds to have good handling. In a tragic flaw that keeps ''The Crew ''from really being that fun to play that they tried to fix in the sequel by making it ''Diddy Kong Racing ''and giving you the same system with boats and planes but somehow came out feeling even emptier than the first game anyway! Wait, is that a monster truck skate park? Or maybe I take that back! So strap in and strap on that epic crankshaft for an open world driving game that's perfect for a virtual road trip to a gorgeous, extremely European version of America, but maybe not the best game about actually driving cars! Oh well, there's always the sequel! I hear the third one's gonna have segways and pogo sticks! Starring: Lightning McQueen; Doc Hudson; Sally Carrera; Tow Mater; Dane Cook; and All These Other Cars I Don't Know, I mean, come one, what do you want from me? for ''The Crew '' was 'Make A U Turn: Back To The Gamestop And Return This Bad Boy.']] 'Make A U Turn: Back To the Gamestop And Return This Bad Boy' Pro tip for ''The Crew 2, turning into a car in the middle of the sky is easily the funnest thing to do in this game! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - The Crew ''has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Racing games Category:Online games Category:Ivory Tower Category:Ubisoft Reflections Category:Ubisoft Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games